


You Couldn't Save Us

by J93



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-29 00:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J93/pseuds/J93
Summary: Connie tries to save a friend but is too late.





	You Couldn't Save Us

“She killed her. She killed my Sasha!” Nicolo wept repeatedly, the blood still dripping from his kitchen knife.

“I understand, Nicolo,” Connie said slowly, taking small steps toward him. “Just please, drop the knife before you hurt anyone else.”

“Its too late. I killed the boy too. He saw me. He saw me going for her and he… He just ran right into it. What was he thinking? _WHAT. WAS HE. THINKING?!_”

Nicolo shook, focusing on his knife. He held it tight. His focus honed in on it. His body relaxed but he stroked and whispered to his implement again. Connie couldn’t make out a word, everything drowned out by the rain and lingering sirens behind him. He left behind his gun and walkie to play peacekeeper with a friend with minutes to live.

“Nicolo.”

His friend’s brow arched. Slowly, Nicolo looked up from the knife. His eyes were dark but brimming with fear. His head shook from side to side. He swallowed a lump in his throat and fruitlessly dried his eyes, smearing his forehead with blood.

Nicolo looked to Connie, knife in hands.

“Nicolo. Please don’t let it end like this.”

“I’m sorry, Connie. Neither of you couldn’t save her - you won’t save me!”

He got a few paces in before a gunshot rang through his abdomen. Before Nicolo even hit the ground Connie was in his car. Jean radioed headquarters and he sat still. Hypnotically he watched the rain hit the windshield, its sound making him drowsy.

“Another day, another friend dead.” He spoke lifelessly to no one.

“What did you just say, Con?”

He turned to Jean and shook his head. “Just repeating myself. Let me know when the Chief’s entourage arrives.”

Connie Springer fell asleep shortly after.


End file.
